


Terms of Endearment

by Beatriceorme



Category: Brokeback Mountain (2005)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 15:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/941405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatriceorme/pseuds/Beatriceorme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Querido pequeno = Little Darling</p></blockquote>





	Terms of Endearment

**“Terms of Endearment”**  
  
  
The bed’s voice squeaked, tinny and pathetic; headboard collided with old plaster, a dull thump of a backbeat. A set of Sears and Roebuck café curtains – cheap ingrained within their faded poly-cotton fibers – shrugged black and white movie shadows into the 8 x 12 shoebox of a room, fuzzying up edges and outlines, drawing an abstract shape that undulated against the institutional beige of the walls. The air lay bloated and still, a corpse that sloughed its way in and returned to the dead calm as grunts and whimpers, a sex script written by need.  
  
So, the place was a shit hole. It didn’t matter where they were.   
  
_We’re together._  
  
Sweat white-watered down, crooked streams hugging contours of chest and back. It dripped from curls, pooled inside ears, stung eyes squeezed tight. Salt burned on lips teeth-marked by single minded exertion.  
  
He never noticed. Only one thing mattered now.  
  
 _Wanna’ crawl inside, ‘scape inside,_ stay _inside._  
  
Fingers cramped in their bruise inducing grip, muscles of arms and legs strained, screaming for rest. The fuck mangled sheets scratched deep grooves in knees and tops of feet; aching jaws shook, stretched neck popped. The body’s limit passed ten miles back, the pushing, pounding, pummeling continued.  
  
He didn’t want to stop. Not now, not ever.  
  
 _Goddamn, fuck! This is it, all I’m wantin’, needin’. Only this. Only him._  
  
As much as he tried to keep them holed up, the fire snakes of orgasm that curled tight and rattled a warning deep inside struck in an instant. Denied for too long, sharp teeth of pleasure and pain pierced mercilessly, wrenching out a soul hollowing wail of regret for time irretrievable.  
  
 _Never enough.  Ain’t never enough._  
  
Collapsing face first to the lumpy mattress, cock still spurting and jerking, he trapped the slick body of his lover beneath, a lopsided smile of what he was too petrified to admit was love hidden in dark and damp hair.  
  
“That was one hell of a ride there, little darlin’.”  
  
“Little darlin’? You ain’t never called me that afore.”  
  
He didn’t make it, his stomach puking up supper all over the bathroom floor as Alma called from the other room.  
  
“Ennis? You allright in there? Ennis!”  
  
Tiny rings fluttered across the toilet bowl water, tears slipping off lips trembling with one name.  
  
“Jack… _Jack_!”  
  
  
  
  
  
 _“Ennis!”_  
  
Round the corner from tequila-lulled tourists, in alley shadows of society’s unmentionable, his release splattered, wet trails slithering between filthy brick ruts to be swallowed up by human garbage piled around his ankles. Deed done, ache numbed temporarily, he silently retrieved his discarded jeans, wincing as pain in his ass flashed a humiliating reminder.  
  
 _Shit! See where I’ve got…what you’ve gone n' done…_  
  
Oily and oppressive, hot breath soiled the air’s already rank stench, as the 100 peso-a-fuck substitute leaned in to whisper words Jack with shame understood perfectly.  
  
“Usted sabe donde encontrame el proximo tiempo.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, next time.”  
  
A grimy fingertip traced circles on his wet cheek.  
  
“Querido pequeno.”  
  
 _I fuckin’ hate you sometimes, Ennis Del Mar._  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Querido pequeno = Little Darling


End file.
